personsunknownfandomcom-20200214-history
Incoming
-icon.jpg | airdate = July 5, 2010 | writer = Linda McGibney | director = Jonathan Frakes | previous = Exit One | next = The Truth }} is an episode of Persons Unknown. __TOC__ Synopsis The group search for the missing Tori and find a new prisoner, Erika, who attacks Joe and the others. Joe Tucker, secretly in league with the mastermind, visits his colleague behind the screens, Chinese restaurant undercover Tom, who barely restrains him from pulling the plug just because Janet Cooper is in multiple danger. Reporter Mark Renbe is nearly fired but can convince his ex, the editor, Kat Damatto his story is worth waiting for, despite his personal interest. He also learns about Tori's fate and realizes that it's connected to Janet's disappearance. Plot Tom watches over the prisoners as they get up in the morning and go through their rituals. He realizes that Joe isn't on the cameras and wonders where he is. Joe comes in behind him and Tom warns him he shouldn't be there. When Joe wonders if he gets off on watching everyone, Tom warns him that he's gone off protocol for the second time and that he can't take an interest in Janet. As he tells Joe to go, Tom warns him not to do anything stupid and warns Joe that he'll give him a red card if he persists. Back at the hotel, Joe runs into Janet and claims he went for a walk. Moira notices that Tori is gone and Graham confirms that the room has been swept clean. They decide to search the town but as they go outside, they spot a woman in Tori's dress lying near the edge of town. They turn her over and discover that it's a different woman, wearing a blonde wig and Tori's dress. They confirm that she's alive but unconscious. In Italy, a cleaner is checking a fountain and discovers Tori lying in it, dead. Everyone gets the woman inside. They confirm she's alive but unconscious, and discover that she has a tattoo saying "Erika" on her name. Graham figures that it's a prison tattoo, but Moira points out that she has hypodermic needle marks and must have been in a hospital. Bill, disgusted, leaves, but gives Charlie a wide berth as he comes in. In Italy, the authorities call in Franklin Fairchild to identify his daughter. He makes the identification and the inspector vows they will find who killed her. Graham finds Moira in her room writing on the wall, trying to piece everything together. Neither one of them think that Tori is alive, and Moira suggests that one of them is a mole. Graham vows to protect her and they hold hands. In San Francisco, Kat fires Renbe and informs him that Gomez called the publisher about his suspected involvement in Janet's disappearance. She claims that she doesn't care that he was married, but that he lied to her about. As they talk, someone watches them on a hidden surveillance camera. Renbe insists that he has real feelings for her, but she doesn't believe it. Joe and Janet take Erika to a room. She suddenly wakes up and attacks them, and then leaps out the window to a nearby roof. Once she gets down to the streets, she flees toward the edge of town while Tom watches on the cameras. She hits the pain barrier and collapses in pain, and then runs off. Renbe is drinking at a bar when he sees a newscast about Tori's abduction two weeks ago and her and her death. At the dress shop, Moira is looking around when a TV comes on. It shows a news broadcast of Tori's father telling the press that they found his daughter and she's okay. Bill is on the streets getting himself a drink when Erika attacks him, removes her dress, and takes his shirt and pants. She runs into the Shanghai Palace and confronts Tom, who gestures to her to take some food and water. She grabs what she can, grabs a knife, and leaves. Tom then goes into the hidden command center, and finds Joe waiting for him. Joe wants to know what happened to Tori, and Tom says that she was eliminated, and there will be other eliminations. He refuses to answer Joe's questions about Erika and tells him to go back to work. The beaten Bill staggers back to the hotel, and Charlie finds him. He's less than impressed with what happened to Bill, twists his hand, and warns that it's survival of the fittest. As Charlie walks away, the Night Manager offers to get Bill some ice. Renbe is going over the surveillance footage of Janet's abduction, and comparing it to the footage of Tori's abduction two weeks ago. Erika chases Charlie with a shovel and the others catch up to them and try to calm Erika down. She hits Moira and runs away, and Joe and Janet chase her into the bank. She ducks into the vault and Janet goes inside, and Tom closes and seals the vault door by remote. Janet explains what happened to her, and that they're all scared. Erika produces a kitchen knife and tells Janet the only thing she has to be afraid of is her. Joe goes to the command center and demands answers, insisting it isn't part of the protocol. Tom refuses to stop it and says they'll be there until they work things out or until the air is sucked out in 20 minutes. Joe attacks him but Tom easily knocks him back, draws a gun, and tells him that he has to let it play out. Joe says he won't and runs out. Janet makes a run for the door but Erika grabs her and threatens to kill her unless Tom opens the door. There's no response, and Janet frees herself and disarms Erika. She holds the knife on Erika and insists she doesn't want to hurt her, and Erika say she's already died once and figures the second time can't be any worse. Joe gets tools and heads for the bank, and Graham catches up to him. Together they start trying to hack through the wall, and Erika points out it's steel-reinforced concrete and they won't get through. In San Francisco, Renbe goes to Kat's apartment and does a Lexus search of missing persons. She arrives and is less than thrilled that he's there. Renbe insists that Janet's disappearance is linked to Tori's death, and Kat tells him to shut up about Janet. He insists there's something about the disappearance he can't let go of, but denies that he still cares for Janet. Kat tells him to do what he has to, but without his help. She shoves him out and warns that she'll call the police if he comes around again. Erika observes that Joe means a lot to Janet, and Janet admits that he's someone she trusts. When Erika wonders why Janet wants to get out so bad, Janet says she needs to get back to her daughter and Erika takes an interest. She admits she has a son, Anton, and Janet assures her that she'll get back to him. Erika isn't convinced. When they can't get through the vault wall, Joe goes to get help. He returns to the hotel elevator and punches the buttons in a combination. Moira, laying on a lounge chair and recovering from her earlier injury, notices that the floor indicator doesn't change. Janet asks Erika what she meant about dying once, and Erika shows her the needle marks on her arm. She tells them that she was executed by lethal injection in Texas, and then she woke up in the town. Erika wonders if it's Heaven or Hell, and Janet insists that the town is real. They start to pass out from lack of air, unaware that Joe has gone to the control room. Tom draws a gun on him and warns him that he has his orders. They fight and Joe knocks him down, and then demands to know how to shut down the countdown. Tom finally relents and opens the vault door, and Tom then smashes the control keyboard. In the bank, Graham gets Erika and Janet out. Joe returns and embraces Janet, while Erika watches him suspiciously. Renbe returns to his apartment and finds Kat there with his termination notice. Inside is a list of missing persons, including Janet and Tori. He invites her in but Kat tells him that it's as far as she goes. Renbe thanks her and she warns him that he needs to deal with the real issue: his daughter, Megan. As they emerge from the bank, the other prisoners arrive. Moira hugs Janet while Bill attacks Erika. Janet kicks him off and insists that Erika isn't the enemy. Erika apologies to Moira, but refuses to apologize to Bill. In Italy, Franklin is in his office looking at a photo of Tori, unaware that he's under surveillance. The man with the Irish accent calls and thanks him for his cooperation, and says he will have to continue helping them. When Franklin wonders what else they can do, the man warns that they can do quite a bit more. The next morning, Graham prays and remembers his time in the army when he held a young boy at gunpoint. He then takes his dog tags and flushes them down the toilet. Janet is at the gazebo in the town square when Erika comes over and asks if she's thinking about Megan. She tells Janet that no matter what, she's got Janet's back. Joe watches them from a window. Renbe goes to see Megan at the park. Eleanor talks to Renbe in private, and he explains that he's Janet's husband. Renbe tells Megan that Janet misses her very much, and that he'll find Janet. Graham comes to check on Moira and apologize for her getting hurt. He insists it was his responsibility to keep everyone safe, and he failed. She assures him that they're all in it together, and they'll get out just like Tori. Graham tells her that Tori's dead, and Moira tells him about the newscast. She insists that it's no trick and Tori is still alive, but Graham figures that the entire thing is a military camp to see who will crack under pressure. As he goes, Moira starts to tell him something about Joe. In the command bunker, Tom tells Joe that he failed the test for them and they're both in danger. When Joe explains he can't help how he fails, Tom says that he hoped he could. They get no response from their superiors, and Tom figures they'll have to wait and see... but it won't be good. Key Locations *Command Center Key People *Erika Taylor (Introduced) Gallery Incoming-still 1.jpg Incoming-still 2.jpg Incoming-still 3.jpg Incoming-still 4.jpg Incoming-still 5.jpg Incoming-still 6.jpg Category:Episode Category:Season 1